In the daily life and markets, we have seen a variety of valve body structure, but most of them are copper valve body or plastic valve body, and a water inlet hose and a water outlet hose connected to the valve body structure are coated of thread glue. Therefore, the hose is difficult to install, and when the hose or the valve body appears water leakage, the valve body can not be disassembled for maintenance, only the entire valve body are replaced, which greatly increases user's maintenance costs. In order to occupy markets, and achieve benefits, manufacturers can only change shape or perform surface treatment, but most of products are convergent. There is no difference, and can not meet the needs of users to achieve market benefits.